narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasuke sensei chapter 1
(Sasuke’s POV) I had fought off dozens of Rouge Ninja at once single handily, went toe-to-toe with the infamous Snake Sannin Orochimaru, and fought the nine-tailed fox vessel when the damned fox managed to get control for a small time.I’ve seen friend’s die before my eyes and the one’s who killed them escape, I spent a year in solitary training with the copy ninja Hatake Kakashi and another gruelling year with my brother. But now I face the one thing that truly frightens me, there had been a recent lack of Jonin available to teach genin this year as there was increasing conflict with the rock village, as a result this years genin will be trained by some of the Higher level Chunin. I along with the dobe, Shikamaru, and several other Chunin I didn’t consider skilled enough to learn the names of were becoming Sensei’s, the horror. I was currently in the teachers lounge of the academy waiting for Iruka to announce the teams to the Genin. “First I’ll take them for Ramen, and then……..we’ll go for more Ramen.” Shouted the Dobe excitedly bouncing around the room, all the other Chunin except myself and Shikamaru were glaring angrily at him. Maybe we’ve become desensitised. “The student’s are waiting.” Announced Iruka entering the room cheerfully. As the other Chunin left to meet there students I calmly stretched out on the lounge room couch and glanced up at the clock, only two o clock, best wait till half past or maybe three, then I’ll see if they have any patience. In the meantime I decided to re-read the profiles I’d gotten off Iruka. Name- Asuka Yui Age- 12 Taijutsu aptitude- 5 Ninjutsu aptitude- 8 Genjutsu Aptitude- 7 Name- Shunsuke Senju Age- 10 Taijutsu aptitude- 8 Ninjutsu aptitude- 9 Genjutsu Aptitude- 10 Name- Hanabi Hyuga Age- 13 Taijutsu aptitude- 10 Ninjutsu aptitude- 4 Genjutsu Aptitude- 4 I let out a deep sigh after reading, at academy level nothing but absolute basics are covered, it’s likely that even the Hyuga with 10 out of 10 for taijutsu would be clueless at anything outside her family techniques and basics, and he doubted any of them could use any weapons besides shuriken and kunai. The Dobe needs to become Hokage already and fix things up. I spent the rest of my time doodling, no one must ever know, on the profiles before I finally decided to go and meet the damn team I now was responsible for. My first impression of them. I truly and utterly hated them, and the damned eraser they put in the door. “Training ground 7 in fifteen minutes.” I stated, leaving immediately after, I was going to test the hell out of these brats. xXxXx (Hanabi’s POV) Those bastards ! How dare they stick me with such a pathetic teacher, he’s only a year or two older than me, and he fell for that stupid prank the idiots set up. And now we have to get to training ground 7, in fifteen minutes, it’s on the other side of the village and at least thirty minutes away, is he too stupid to know that too. Quickly I darted out of the room, if he wanted me there in fifteen minutes then so be it. xXxXx (Sasuke’s POV) Wow, that girl defiantly had spunk, though she might want to be careful about, Crash ! Running full speed down Konoha’s main road, now she’s going to be held up by the old ramen man, I suppose I should help her out. I quietly swooped down behind the old man. “Go ahead Hana, I’ll handle this but be more careful next time.” I told her, I think that was her name, she seems a bit annoyed about it, but that’s probably just because I’m bailing her out. And off she went, flipping me the finger as she went. “So what’s the damage ?” I asked the old man, it shouldn’t be too bad, I’ say she only wrecked a few orders of ramen. And that’s why I almost choked at the amount he asked for, maybe I should just kill the old geezer, what’s the worst that could happen. Beside’s a vengeful Kyubi-powered Naruto. xXxXx (Sasuke’s POV) My three genin were now sat before me, they had all arrived late, but to different degrees, Jin was first at only five minutes late, Asuka had been about seven minutes late, and Hana, or whatever, had been ten minutes late. “So, I got some information on you all from the academy, but I find that almost useless, so I have some questions for you, first of all, what weapon do you favour ? Hana can go first.” I questioned them. “Shuriken.” She answered, I nodded have expected as much. “Jin, you’re next.” I told him. “Kunai.” He answered, I nodded again not surprised. “Exploding tags.” Answered Asuka with me having to ask, well none of them would have the element of surprise against an enemy nin. “I suppose it’s obvious what my preference is.” I said tapping my katana’s handle from where it rested on my hip, before I walked towards one of the training posts, reached behind it, and pulled out a large bag. “So want you to pick a real ninja’s weapon to train with.” I told then emptying the bag in front of them, leaving a large pile of weaponry for them to choose from. Jin was quick to grab his choice weapon with a greedy look in his eyes, a set of Nunchaku, not a bad choice but they would be tricky to use, I could get Lee to show him some of the more advanced techniques when the need arrives though, just have to make sure he doesn’t give him a stupid green jumpsuit. Hana took her time, finally deciding on a pair of Tonfa, not exactly interesting, but still, she might be able to apply her Hyuga Taijutsu to them, and that would be interesting. It was Asuka’s choice that surprised me, a katana, either she was a suck up or maybe we actually were alike. I watched them become accustomed to there new weapons for a few minutes noting there physical features. Jin I noted was about average height for his age, built slimly, which would prove an advantage for his particular weapon. He had short scruffy blond hair accompanied my a blood red head-protector resting just above a pair of sharp emerald green eyes. Hana was a typical Hyuga with her deep dark brown hair, pale white eyes and natural grace, but there was something more, her eyes seemed softer and sharper at the same time, I’m not sure but I know she was hiding some aspect of herself behind that forced sharpness. Asuka’s features surprised me the most, her hair was a startling sky blue and her eyes much like my own activated were a deep crimson, her smiled excitedly at me trying her new sword. “Well, it look’s like you’ve chosen, so let’s test them out then.” I challenged leaning over the pile of weaponry and taking out a weapon to use a pair of steel Chopsticks ! “Are you joking Sensei ?” asked Jin, moving into a stance none the less though. “If he wants’ to get killed it’s his decision.” Stated Hana readying her Tonfa as she took a slightly edited Hyuga stance. Asuka didn’t use words though she immediately moved in and swung for me, it was wide and obvious though, I quickly ducked the blade and entered close pushing as opposed to punching her open rib cage sending her tumbling several feet. Before Asuka had came to a stop Hana was on me striking furiously with her new Tonfa accompanied by Jin and his Nunchaku, carefully weaving between them I directed there un-controlled, on Jin’s part anyway, at each other, Hana quickly blocked Jin’s downward strike leaving both of them open for me to sweep. And so I did. I spent the best part of the next hour slowly tuning up there strikes with out them noticing, slowly with each strike they got faster, more accurate and they were learning to move together. So they passed this portion of my test, they had potential with weapons and hence Taijutsu, but that was only one aspect of being a ninja. The next two parts would test Hana the most, as a Hyuga she had limited experience with anything but Hyuga Taijutsu. “Stop !” I called as the Trio attempted to pick themselves back up for another attack. “You can put your weapons away for now.” I was amusing watching them try to figure out where ‘away’ was, Asuka settled for copying me with her sword on her left hip, Jin simply allowed his Nunchaku to hang from the back of his belt, while Hana put her Tonfa in either side of her belt. “Next Question, what’s your favourite Ninjutsu Element ?” I asked nodding towards Jin to start this time. “Earth.” He answered looking exited, I guess he liked the weapon and is hoping for something similar again, I smirked and nodded towards Asuka. “Lightning.” She answered sitting cross legged unlike Jin who was simply sprawled out on the grass, my smirk grew, I quite liked Lightning myself. “Fire.” Stated Hana, okay, now I was out right grinning, I may have to look for someone for Jin when he get’s advanced enough at Ninjutsu, but I was the perfect teacher for the other two. “Alright then, you’re technique’s first Jin, I’ll demonstrate the technique and hand seals a few time’s then it’s your show.” I said before I began making the Hand seals, there were only a few and I did them slowly. “Earth Style, Rock Spike Jutsu !” I called out slamming my hand into the ground causing a rock spike to explode from the ground in front of me extending roughly ten feet. “Asuka, you’re next !” I called changing the hand seals and repeating them a few times. “Lightning Style, Bolt Discharge Jutsu !” I called causing some static electricity to run along my body, touching the rock spike in front of me I sent the static into causing the rock to explode. “Hana !” I simply called, noticing that she blushed slightly and glared, I formed some very familiar Hand seals. “Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu !” I called blowing a monstrous Fireball at a few nearby tree’s destroying them. “Enjoy !” I called taking a seat beside the charred remains of a tree and watching the Genin work. Jin’s spikes looked more like stones, not even the size of his hand, but as he worked he made progress, to his knees and by the time he ran out of chakra his hips, he would need to improve his chakra control and capacity before he’d improve on that. Asuka’s electric shocks weren’t even strong enough to hurt a fly when she began, but gradually she improved, enough to do considerable damage to a person, though it would probably only cause numbness to ninja. Hana’s proved to be most entertaining, it took her about half an hour to actually blow any fire, and my the time her chakra ran out she had only managed a fireball roughly two foot long, my predictions about her were right, she had only been trained in Taijutsu. It was time for my last test, and probably the most difficult with the genin being so exhausted. Clearing my throat I got their attention before raising my hand and pointing to them each in turn. The second by finger pointed at them they each fell unconscious, the jutsu was one of Itachi’s but I had edited it slightly, instead of a nightmare the victim would experience their greatest dreams come to life. The test was to see how long it took them to wake up, I was making no great effort to hold the jutsu so it would be relatively easy, though even with sunset hours away I decided to set up a tent in case they took their time. Asuka was the first to wake, about fifteen minutes before sunset. “Sensei, what time is it ?” asked the girl sleepily rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawning. “A few minute’s to sunset, congratulations, you’re the first to wake from my Genjutsu.” I told her moving over a sitting beside her. “Really, I did I pass ?” she asked suddenly awake, and why was she asking if she passed, I never said it was a test, one of them probably has an older sibling or something. “Yeah, you did fine, do you’re teammates need work on genjutsu.” I answered her before standing up and offering her a hand up. “Want to go get some Ramen ?” I asked, I had already decided to teach them after the ninjutsu test, the last one was just to decide if I should treat any of them to ramen, although I had already bought Hana some hadn’t I. “What about them ?” she asked gesturing towards the other two, I looked towards the sky, it looked like there’d be rain tonight. “You’re right.” I agreed moving both Genins into the tent and leaving a note. “Problem solved, let’s go.” I said and off we went. xXxXx (Asuka’s POV) It was really raining hard. I was sitting in the Ramen stand on the main street of Konoha with Sasuke-sensei watching the rain as we waited for our food. “Sensei ?” I asked suddenly remembering our earlier training. “Yes Asuka.” He answered turning to face me. “What’s your favourite element ?” I asked, he had used all three of ours so well I couldn’t tell witch he preferred. “Hmm, I have two.” He answered, now I was curious. “What are they ?” I asked tucking a strand of my damned blue hair behind my ear. “Fire and Lightning.” He answered suddenly pulling the steel chopsticks he’d beaten us with earlier out of his pocket, convenient considering Hanabi and my preferences. “Turn around.” He commanded lazily, I did and I felt him mess with my hair a little. “There !” He exclaimed after a minute letting me turn to face him again, the first thing I noticed was he no longer had the chopsticks. “Sometimes the best weapon is the small hidden one.” Sasuke-sensei said, I realised what he meant when I felt the steel chopsticks holding my hair up in a bun. “Thank you Sensei.” I said giving a small bow, I’ll admit, when I heard that we were getting a Chunin Teacher I was a little disappointed but now I’ve changed my mind. “Bastard-Sensei !” a voice Suddenly growled from the entrance, I turned to see a soaking wet Hanabi and Jin glare daggers at Sasuke-Sensei. “Oh good you’re here, what do you want ?” asked Sasuke-Sensei with a smirk on his face. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea giving them weapons Sensei. http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_sensei_chapter_2